


Since 1945

by MaeveBran



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: The kiss with Natasha was not Steve's first since 1945, it was his second. Whilst laid up in the hospital at the end of The Winter Soldier, Steve can't stop thinking about his first kiss since 1945.





	Since 1945

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?”  
The question that Natasha had asked him as they drove through New Jersey rattled around in Captain Steve Rogers' brain as he recovered in the hospital after falling of the Insight Helicarrier. He hadn't had time to think about it before and strapped into the machines he had nothing but time to think, for a couple of days anyway. His injuries would have laid anyone else up for a month or more if not outright killed them, but Steve would be out of here by next week. Sam Wilson had kept him company for the first day but after Steve had assured him he would be fine, Sam went to catch up on some sleep in more comfortable surroundings.

That left Steve alone to think. He didn't really want to think about the biggest thing on his mind right now, Bucky and why he was trying to kill Steve. Since that was too weighty to think about when he couldn't do anything about it, Steve turned to the conversation he and Natasha had on the run.

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?”  
It hadn't been. He had kissed someone since he woke up in the future. His first kiss in this century was the same person who had been his last kiss in the last century, Peggy Carter.

Shortly after the Battle of New York, Steve had been given the address to the assisted living apartment complex where Peggy lived. She had still been of mostly sound mind and able to get around, though she had used a walker outside of her apartment. Steve had started visiting her every week when he was in town.

On his second visit, the restaurant at the complex, was having a nostalgia 1940's night. Steve took Peggy and finally fulfilled his promise of a dance. When Peggy tired, he escorted her back to her apartment. Peggy didn't want to let him go so he helped her to bed and she kept a hold of his hand as she fell asleep. When he would have slipped his hand from hers, she gently tugged it in her sleep as she rolled away from him. He allowed himself to be pulled down to lay next to her on top of the covers where he fell asleep.

During the night, he placed his arm around her and she cuddled up to him, draping herself over his chest. When he woke, she was already awake staring at him.

“So I finally got a chance to sleep with you,” Peggy teased.

“That you did,” Steve answered back. “It's a dream come true.”

He tipped his head towards hers and she stretched up to meet him. Their lips met in a sweet and not quite chaste kiss that was less rushed then the last one but eventually, Peggy pulled back. She eased her way to sit up against the pillows.

“You can't turn back time, Steve,” Peggy said wistfully. 

“No you can't,” Steve agreed. “Our time has come and gone, hasn't it?”

“I'm afraid so,” Peggy agreed. “I got married and had children. I have grandchildren now.”

“And I'm still 27,” Steve replied ruefully.

“You have a whole life to lead,” she agreed. “You should be living it, not wasting it on an old lady.”  
Steve got up off of the bed. He came around to her side and offered her an arm so she'd have some support to get out of bed. She grasped his arm and levered herself up to start her day. She could have done it without his help, but whilst he was here, she was going to take advantage.

“I can still visit though?” Steve asked.

“You better,” Peggy smiled as she walked to the kitchen area of her apartment to take her morning pills. “I want to hear about your life and your work with SHEILD.”

“I'll tell you what I can,” Steve agreed. “But some of it is classified.”

“I still have a security clearance,” she smiled.

Steve smiled back and took his leave. He kept visiting her but the unrequited loved had been put in the past. But not so far in the past that he had felt able to move on and hook up with a modern girl. So yes he had had a kiss since 1945 but it still didn't mean he'd had much practice Steve thought months after the kiss had taken place.

Just then the door to Steve's hospital room opened and a slightly battered Natasha entered. She had escaped the fight with minimal bruising tough some of it was still visible.

“How are you doing?” she asked with no preamble.

“Healing,” he answered.

She looked like she was going to go away now that she had seen for herself that he was going to live, so Steve spoke up and stopped her.

“You might as well come in,” Steve invited.

“I don't mind if I do,” she said as she sashayed over to the chair Sam had occupied yesterday.

They sat is silence for a few minutes.

“I uh, wanted to, uh, clarify something,” Steve began.

“What,” she asked as she sat up. Steve could talk about pretty much anything with out stammering except… This promised to be interesting.

“You asked if I had kissed anyone since 1945,” he continued.

Natasha turned her full attention to him. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

“You said you had,” she prompted.

“Yeah,” Steve admitted. “Just one.”

“With who?” she asked curious.

“Peggy Carter,” he said.

“I wasn't talking about the kind of kiss you give your grandmother on the cheek,” she clarified.

“Neither was I,” Steve blushed.

That took her aback. Peggy was in her nineties. Trying to imagine her kissing with any kind of passion at that age was mind boggling. Particularly with a 20 something year old man. Then she remembered Steve may look 27 but he was actually 95. It took some doing but she could see it.

“Huh,” was all Natasha could say.

“She's not old to me,” Steve defended himself.

“I get it,” she agreed. She sat and thought for a moment. “So who was the last person you kissed in 1945?”

“Peggy Carter,” Steve said without hesitation. “I was about to climb onto the Red Skull's flying wing, she pulled me down for a kiss and then I was on the wing.”

“Crashing into the Arctic,” Natasha finished. “So the question then is, besides Peggy, how many girls have you kissed?”

“It's not gentlemanly to kiss and tell,” he evaded.

“Come on Steve,” she said. “Anyone from the 1940's is probably dead. You would not tarnish anyone's reputation.”

“Except mine,” he said.

“Except yours,” she agreed.

“Alright, I kissed one of Bucky's sisters on a dare when I was ten,” Steve admitted. “And a female private kissed me once.”

“That's it?” she asked.

“Have you seen any pictures of me before the serum?” he asked. 

“I have seen the pictures,” she said. “You were cute.”

“Maybe but women weren't exactly lining up to kiss a man they could step on,” he explained.

“How about after the serum?” she asked.

“There wasn't time,” Steve said. “I was on tour for war bonds and then actively fighting a war.”

“That's your problem,” she pointed out. “You need to make time to practice.”

“I could make the time, but I have no one to practice with,” he says.

“If that's what's keeping you from finding time,” Natasha offers. “Then I volunteer.”

Steve looks at her. What is she playing at? Is she serious? Does she really want to kiss him for non mission reasons? Or is she just feeling like she should offer?

“What? Why?” Steve stutters.

“Because I want you,” she answered as she rose from her chair. “Because I find you attractive.” She walked over to him and brushed a very light, chaste kiss across his lips before she walked to the door. “Because I like you.” She walked out before he could say anything to stop her.

Natasha's offer took up the thinking space for the rest of the week Steve was in the hospital. He hadn't come to any conclusions except that he couldn't make any decisions about her offer until after he found and saved Bucky.


End file.
